Meet The Conrad's
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Stacie tricks Aubrey into meeting her mom, while there Aubrey finds it entertaining to look at old childhood pictures of Stacie and tease her over them. She also finds out some information she hadn't known about Stacie.


_**imagineyourotp:**_

_**Imagine your OTP teasing each other over embarrassing childhood photos.**_

_**A/N: I used that prompt as a basic idea but went with it as my own from that, and changed it slightly and added a story behind it.**_

"Yeah we will come round later. We don't have plans today and it will be good for you to finally meet the love of my life. I know we have been planning it for ages but I couldn't convince her to do it. No no no mom she knows you aren't scary or going to be mean to her but doesn't change her mind any. She stresses out too much that's all, she will be fine as soon as she is in the house. I gotta go she's waking up but I will be round with her later." Hanging up the phone and turning to see her girlfriend slowly waking up.

"Morning gorgeous" she leans down and gives her a kiss gaining a smile from the blonde while in the kiss.

"Mhm that was nice" now parting from the kiss feeling wide awake after it.

"Don't be mad but I promised my mom you would come round with me and meet her today."

"Stacie I'm not ready for that yet" she moves so she was sitting up in the bed facing the brunette who had an apologetic look on her face.

"I know I know but she is so desperate for you to come round. It's the only thing she is ever talking about she just wants to know who it is that makes me happy." She leans into her putting her hands round the blonde's waist.

"Fine what time is she expecting us?" Sighing as she says it not happy about doing this at all.

"Anytime from now she has no plans today, the day is all for you. She is so excited to meet you." She moves in so they are kissing again as an apology for ambushing her. "Wanna shower with me before we go?"

"Nope not happening babe." She wiggles out of Stacie's arms and walks over to her dresser getting some clothes out of her draw. Stacie just lying there on the bed staring at her girlfriend's body enjoying the show she was getting.

"What?" She says as she sees that she was being stared at.

"Just admiring my gorgeous girlfriend. Damn you're so hot."

"Shower now" she says signalling to Stacie to get off the bed and take the shower she wanted. "If we are going to meet you mom you better get ready and fast before I change my mind." Now fully dressed and desperate to hurry up and be out the apartment.

It was an hour later both finally ready and had driven off to her mom's the drive only being a few minutes in the car. As they pulled up outside Stacie' moms place Aubrey's stress and nerves start to kick in.

"Don't be nervous, the second she sees you she will love you." Grabbing her hand making her relax by her touch seeing how tense Aubrey was.

"I'm fine, I'm gonna be..." The sound of her vomit rising up in her throat. Stacie moves closer to her pulling her into her arms and gently rubbing her back sitting there hoping no vomit will rise up.

"Calm down Bree, breathe in and slowly breathe out. Calm down babe she will love you." Rubbing her back really keeping her calm not wanting to have her vomit all over the car.

"It's okay it's not come up that far. I'm fine but can we just go in now." She snaps feeling angry for being there unprepared. For feeling anxious and stressed wishing Stacie had of planned this with her rather than just taking her there.

They both get out the car and start walking up towards the front door of the house. Before they even have a chance to knock the door is opened and Aubrey is being swooped up into a tight hug by a tall brunette woman who looks similar to Stacie just slightly older. Aubrey just stands there in the hug feeling tense and insecure. Not having a clue how she should respond.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Aubrey. My you are even prettier than Stacie described. Welcome to the Conrad residence come on in." She pulls away looking right at Aubrey seeing how beautiful she was and moves to the side to invite them both inside the house.

"What is that? What are you doing in this photo Stace?" Looking a photo that was on the wall on the entrance way in the house. Laughing at what she was seeing.

"I don't know. Mom what is this photo even up for it's embarrassing." She says going slightly red looking at the photo of her roughly 7 year's old doing a weird dance and pulling a funny face in the picture.

"It's cute it's one of my favourites of you. Oh Aubrey I have so many photo albums if you want to see more childhood photos of Stacie. Go sit down just through there I'm going to go get them. Do you want anything to drink girls?"

She says rushing off to another section in the house to go and get the photo albums. Leaving the two of them to go off into the room she told them to head into.

"You are the cutest Stace." She whispers moving her mouth up to Stacie's ear.

"Coffee please mom, Aubrey has it black." She yells knowing that Aubrey would want a coffee. The two walk into the living room in the house and Aubrey sees more photos around the walls of Stacie. She looks at all of them admiring them and making fun of her with each one she sees.

"Oh my god, are you modeling on this one?" She says seeing a photo of Stacie that looks like she was posing on it.

"Yeah my mom got me to do a few shoots as a kid it's so embarrassing Bree stop looking at them all." Sitting down with her head in her hands feeling so embarrassed about all the childhood photos on show.

"Aubrey look at the ones in here from when she was 10+ she was such a crazy child. Always being in front of the camera making funny faces or doing silly dances. You will love looking at them." Her mom says placing a huge folder of photos down on the table for Aubrey. She walks back out of the room leaving Aubrey to look at the album.

She flicks through them laughing every now and then seeing Stacie being a random child exactly how her mom described her being portrayed in the photos. She gets to a section that says Stacie aged 13 and the first thing she sees is Stacie with braces.

"You had braces? Oh no you had head gear that's worse it's huge it covered like your whole face babe. Stacie why didn't you ever tell me this? Look at you you look so grumpy on this one not always so eager to be the centre of attention I see. That looks so painful what are you even doing?" She comments on so many of the photos being ignored by Stacie who was too embarrassed this was happening to look and see what photos she was referring to. Her mom still not having returned to the room to comment back for Aubrey. She keeps looking being thoroughly entertained by all of these photos.

"Babe okay seriously I need you to explain this to me. Are you pole dancing? It looks like you are attempting to pole dance. Are you in a strip club? Wait what where you doing in a strip club at thirteen? There's like a naked woman behind you in this one." Pointing and looking her in shock at what was shown in these photo however still making the time to tease her over what she was seeing.

"Ummm yeah I was at my mom's work one night and I wanted to try it. It looked like fun and I would always watch the women doing it so I wanted to do it. That was the practise pole out back of the club; they used that for the new ones hired to try out to get them used to it." She says unconfidently feeling nervous sharing this with her.

"Well I hope you got better at it as you got older. You look awful in these photos babe." Said jokily with a slight giggle as she says it.

She continues to look at the photos finding more and more photos to tease Stacie over. Finding it hilarious seeing her reaction to them. Stacie sits there with a small pout on her face looking miserable at Aubrey teasing her constantly. It felt like there wasn't one photo of her that Aubrey wasn't teasing her over.

Aubrey looks up from the photos to Stacie and sees her really sad, she puts the album down and moves close to Stacie locking their lips together instantly making Stacie smile from her girlfriends affection.

"You know I'm only messing right babe? They are so adorable you were such a cute kid. Don't be embarrassed by them. You're mom's just excited she gets to share the pictures with someone." She sits with Stacie now cuddled in her arms a smile on both their faces. Not bothering to entertain herself with the photos any more.

"Aubrey did you love the pictures? Wasn't my Stacie the most beautiful child ever?" She says placing cups with hot coffee on the table In front of the two of them thinking Aubrey had looked through the whole album now.

"I did thank you for sharing them with me. She was the most beautiful child and is now the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." She says pulling her even closer to her wrapping her arm round her.

"Aww you two are so adorable together. You make my girl incredibly happy. She is always talking about you, I feel like you are my daughter too Aubrey with how much I know about you. You are welcome here any time you want to." She sits there staring at the two of them hugging each other seeing the happiness that was coming from Stacie making her happy seeing that her little girl was incredibly in love and happy.

The two stay at Stacie's moms house till it's really late having a general talk along with embarrassing Stacie some more as her mom shares some stories about her to Aubrey. Stacie was sitting almost asleep in Aubrey's arms as they are watching a home video movie her mom put on for Aubrey to watch.

"Do you two wanna stay here? Stacie's room is still how she left it before she left for Barden." Her mom says looking at her seeing her eyes fluttering trying to stay awake but struggling to.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea thanks. Come on babe lets go up to your room you look exhausted no driving back tonight." She moves Stacie slowly so to start getting her up so she can go up to her room. Aubrey takes her hand as she stands up and the two start walking up the stairs to Stacie's bedroom.

"Goodnight girls, I'll see you in the morning breakfast is ready for 8am." Her mom says turning off the movie that was playing. Letting the two of them continue on to her room.

"Night" they both say almost at the same time. Walking up to the stair until they find Stacie's room.

As they approach Stacie's room Aubrey looks in it and sees posters covering her walls of singers, bands, actors and actresses all of which she was guessing would have been her favourites as a teenager. It makes her laugh slightly seeing there were no gaps on any point of the walls.

The second Stacie sees her bed she collapses in it taking off her clothes while lying in it throwing them on the floor. She pats the bed waiting for Aubrey to get in. Aubrey strips down slightly so she will be comfier in the bed and gets in pulling Stacie into her arms and moving her arms round Stacie abdomen.

"I really hope you got better at pole dancing, you owe me now." She says into Stacie's ear a huge smile on her face just thinking about the show she wants to get from Stacie.

"Oh I'm incredible at it now. One day maybe you will get a show, but only if you're good." Stacie says a huge smile placed on her face.

"I love you Stace"

"I love you too Bree"

She gives Stacie a small kiss and the two of them slowly fall asleep both smiling. Both actually having a good day enjoying the comfort of each other's bodies wrapped around them.


End file.
